Beautiful
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: When Cody was injured and needed surgery, he was depressed. When he came back, nobody cared for him anymore, except for one person he did NOT expect. What happens when this person confesses his affection? REVIEW!  re-upload


**Beautiful**

**Summary: Cody can't stand being "Un-Dashing." He has lost all self confidence, hope, and compassion. Everyone tries to cheer him up but fail. But, someone takes the extra step to help him. Surprise Pairing! Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I don't own Christina Aguilera**

**Warning: M/M, angst, depression.**

**A/N: This is a story to all people who don't think they're "attractive" or in Cody's case, "Dashing." You are beautiful. And its what's in the inside that matter. Substance over beauty. **

**A/N: This is something I go through everyday. I'm cute/sexy but if you see me with my friends, I stick out like a sore thumb. I'm the only non-white kid in my entire grade. But, I live through it. It's not as bad as my other friends experience but it's still very hurtful. I would like tot dedicate this to my friend Sean…..again. He's…..He was…he used to be my best friend. And I'll never forget him. RIP Sean Haviland. Re-Upload**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't look at me<strong>_

After his interview with Josh Matthews, the weeping Cody Rhodes sat on the bench in front of him. Across from him was a flat screen TV where he watched the rest of the show. The things he said about Rey Mysterio were just for show and scripted.

Honestly, inside, he knew Rey didn't mean it. Infact, Rey apologized the second Cody walked back stage. Cody knew the consequences of his life of a wrestler. He knew very well he had it coming. He just didn't want it to be so near the time of the Royal Rumble.

From his seat, Cody watched the rest of Smackdown, soaking in his gloom. He was supposed have a match against Drew. Man did he want to punch the guys face out. He's the one who caused Cody to be "Dashing Cody Rhodes." All the insults and remarks got to Cody's head.

Now, he knew that was Drew was right. He's not "**Dashing**." He's…He's…He's ugly. Horrid. Deformed. Unattractive. Grotesque. **NOT** "**DASHING**." All of these words floated in his head as he found new words to describe himself.

An hour later, the show was over. Cody wrapped a gauze bandage around his head to cover his mid face. Seconds later, the locker room was full of the other wrestlers. While they changed, Cody stared into space. The only noticeable movement he made was when he blinked, which wasn't that often. Eventually Cody got up and left the locker room.

In the hall way, a few other wrestlers waved and gave their condolences. The young brunnete plastered a fake smile and thanked them. He didn't want their pity. He didn't need their comforting. He needed to be "**Dashing**" again. Sighing, Cody grabbed his stuff and walked out of the arena.

He pulled his arms through his winter jacket, picked up his duffel bag, and plopped down on a bench outside the arena. The light winter breeze nipped at his exposed skin. The moon barely illuminated his face as he looked up the night sky. His now deformed features revealed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every day is so wonderful<strong>**  
><strong>**And suddenly it's hard to breathe****  
><strong>**Now and then I get insecure****  
><strong>**From all the pain, feel so ashamed**_

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say****  
><strong>**Words can't bring me down****  
><strong>**I am beautiful in every single way****  
><strong>**Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no****  
><strong>**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**To all your friends you're delirious****  
><strong>**So consumed in all your doom****  
><strong>**Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone****  
><strong>**Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?**_

_**'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say****  
><strong>**Words can't bring you down, oh no****  
><strong>**You are beautiful in every single way****  
><strong>**Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no****  
><strong>**So don't you bring me down today**_

* * *

><p>Crossing his arms across his lithe muscled chest, Cody remembered all those times he insulted everyone that didn't look as good as him. He had no idea what it was like to be un-beautiful, until now. Now he felt sorry that he ever said those things. Cody looked up at the starry sky above him. It was beautiful. The stars glimmering, reflecting off the reflective surfaces below them, their light chasing away the shadows.<p>

Cody was amazed but sad at the same time. This beauty reminded him if his beauty. Cody took a deep breathe and sighed. His breathe creating wisps of smoky air, only to fade away with the wind. He wished that never happened to him, but, he felt like he deserved what was coming to him.

A few minutes later, the sound of shoes crunching snow was heard behind Cody. He turned around to see someone he did **NOT** expect to see, Evan Bourne. Cody stared in shock at the smaller man, "Evan, what are you doing here?" Cody asked

Evan smiled and took a seat next to Cody. "I heard what happened and thought you needed someone to cheer you up" Evan energetically explained. Cody was still shocked, "But aren't you supposed to be injured?"

Evan chuckled, "Vince is making me work backstage and help with clean up." Evan leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky, "Beautiful night isn't it?" Evan questioned.

"I guess it is" Cody gloomily sighed and glared at the ground. Evan noticed and scooted closer. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was trying to make small talk." Evan apologized, "Is the injury really that bad?" Evan caressed Cody's cheek where the bandage was.

Cody swatted away his hand, "Yes, it was" Cody angrily stated. Evan backed off, "Sorry." Evan settled down and looked around admiring the view. They sat there silently until Cody broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" Cody asked again. This time in a sadder and softer tone.

Evan grinned, "Because, I care about you Cody" Evan admitted scooting closer to the younger man.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Evan sighed, "Cody, listen, I like you. A lot" Evan confessed. His eyes showed no fear as he stared into Cody's. There was only compassion.

Cody laughed sarcastically, "But you wouldn't like me if you saw what was under this" Cody pointed at his nose. He didn't want to scare Evan off.

"I think I would" Evan admitted truthfully, "Please, I wanna see your beautiful face." Evan pouted giving Cody a puppy dog look.

"There's nothing beautiful about this face anymore" Cody acknowledged. He leaned over and brought his hands to his face to hide his shame. "Dashing Cody Rhodes is no more Evan. There is no beauty."

Evan hopped on his "That's not true. Please, Cody, show me, I would never hurt you on purpose. Please Cody. This isn't you. You **ARE** beautiful." Evan argued. He wasn't going to give up on Cody. Evan kneeled in front of the younger man, removing his hands. Cody rubbed his eyes open. Chocolate eyes meeting with Sapphires.

Cody nodded and undid the bandage. The fabric fell on his lap revealed his injury. Evan observed the other brunette carefully. Cody's nose was obviously broken and bent side ways, his upper lip was ripped and swollen, and his left cheek was blue and yellow.

Evan's expression didn't change as he stared at the younger man. He was still smiling but Cody took it the wrong way. That was when Cody broke down. Immediately he broke his grip and covered his face again.

"I told you so!" Cody sobbed. His palms were getting wet from all the tears and voice cracking. Evan sighed and hugged the younger man. His small broad chest was comforting to Cody. "Cody, I have to admit you don't look like what you did before, but, you are **still** beautiful"

Cody sniffed and returned the hug, "You really think so?" Cody was completely balling his eyes out on Evan's shoulder. "I **know** so"

Evan let Cody cry into his shoulder for a while. He knew that Cody had all of this emotion bottled up in him that needed to be let out. Cody finally calmed down and stopped sobbing. He sniffed and Evan let go. Cody stood up and smiled.

"Thanks Evan. That really helped." Cody thanked. When he said that, he felt a something that he hadn't felt in a long long time. He felt...**loved**.

"Anytime Cody." Evan explained, "And just to let you know. Don't let words get you down. Their just jealous because their not like **you**."

Cody smiled as Evan continued, "And no matter what they say." Evan took a step forward closer to Cody, "You'll always be beautiful to **me**" Evan took another step. He was up against Cody now. Their body heat coiling around them. Evan smiled wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

"You're beautiful too" Cody said. He wrapped his arms around Evan's waist and closed the space between them with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No matter what we do<strong>**  
><strong>**No matter what we do****  
><strong>**(No matter what we say)****  
><strong>**No matter what we say****  
><strong>**(We're the song that's outta tune)****  
><strong>**(Full of beautiful mistakes)**_

_**(And everywhere we go)****  
><strong>**And everywhere we go****  
><strong>**(The sun will always shine)****  
><strong>**The sun will always, always shine!****  
><strong>**(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)**_

_**'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say****  
><strong>**Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no****  
><strong>**We are beautiful in every single way****  
><strong>**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no****  
><strong>**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**Don't you bring me down today****  
><strong>**Don't you bring me down today**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So….yeah. I was too late to help my friend. And I regret not being there for him when he needed someone. But I guess it wasn't my fault because he hid his misery from everyone. If there's anyone out there that thinks they're not cared for or loved, there always is. They might not know you but they care anyways. REVIEW!**_

_**A/N: I also wrote a spoof of a song that I will write a song fic about. Okay, cya!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
